As shown in, for example, Patent Literature 1, in recent vehicle controls, so-called torque demand control is performed which determines target acceleration that is acceleration requested by a driver based on a vehicle speed of a vehicle and an accelerator operation amount (an accelerator open degree, a depression force, and the like), when the driver operates an accelerator pedal and controls a throttle open degree, a fuel injection amount, an ignition timing, and the like of a power source, for example, an engine based on the determined target acceleration. In vehicle control systems for performing the torque demand control, not only a power source is controlled based on a target acceleration and a target driving force that are request values corresponding to acceleration generated in a vehicle but also even an automatic transmission is controlled based on the request values to achieve acceleration corresponding to the request values. Also in the vehicle control systems for performing the torque demand control as described above, as shown in Patent Literature 2, not only automatic gear shift control for causing an automatic transmission to automatically shift a gear stage but also manual gear shift control for causing the automatic transmission to shift a gear stage manually by an operation of a driver can be performed.